


Unus Dalek

by Basmathgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode AU: s04e13 Journey's End, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalek Bob almost gets it right...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unus Dalek

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything here except my own Daleks.  
>  **A/N:** This was written as a response to the Travellers’ Tales prompt #34 – ‘trophy’ at [doctor_donna](http://doctor-donna.livejournl.com), long go.

Dalek Bob hurried down the corridor of the Crucible; anxious to know what the mighty Davros would have waiting for him.

Would he finally gain the trophy he had coveted for so long: "Unus Dalek"? 

He couldn’t wait!

As he raced into the crypt he passed a determined man in a blue suit closely followed by an agitated woman with flowing ginger hair. ‘Pretty!’ he thought as he glided by. Perhaps they were going to present his prize....

As he took his position by Davros he wasn’t feeling so well. He realised why as Dalek Thang burst into flames. 

Bugger!


End file.
